


A Word For It

by Raevell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevell/pseuds/Raevell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the rare days they had off, Eren wanted nothing more than to spend it holding Armin in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word For It

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on the kink meme asking for Eremin fluffiness with cuddles and kisses and Armin talking about books and Eren not really paying attention and thought I’d try filling it.

A Word For It

 

It wasn’t often they had days like this, days that could be devoted to nothing more than relaxation. No running laps, 3DMG training, or even cleaning duty around HQ. It was a rare opportunity given every now and then to aid with the mental health of the soldiers, letting them have one day to simply do nothing at all but focus on recuperating their minds.

For Eren, there was no better therapy than holding Armin. There was nothing more he wanted to do than feel the warmth from his body, the gentle pressure of his weight against his chest. The two of them were settled on an old window seat in the Survey Corps library, hidden behind shelves of old books. It had become something of a haven for them, as few ventured that far into the room. They were often left undisturbed. While they reclined, Armin’s back to Eren’s chest, Mikasa was sitting at the opposite end of the seat with a book in hand.

The back of Armin’s head was rested against Eren’s shoulder while Eren’s chin was pressed against his. Armin had a book propped up on his knees, open for the two of them. While originally this position had been chosen with the expectation of Eren paying attention to the different paragraphs and pictures that Armin pointed to as he flipped through the pages, at some point Eren’s mind had begun to drift. He found himself following along the tips of Armin’s fingers as they traced over the words printed, thinking to himself how light the touch seemed, the motion of the gesture across the page. He recalled how soft Armin’s hands were, how warm they always felt when he held them with his own.

The words didn’t reach him, but the sound of his voice did. He listened to the articulate way Armin would read a page, how he carefully pronounced every word, accentuating certain letters. A smile would come to Eren’s face as he heard the excitement begin to rise, tone taking on just a slightly higher pitch, the volume increasing just a bit, and he spoke just a little quicker. He noticed the soft sigh that left his lips and then the breath he took before continuing on into another long speech. What about, Eren didn’t know, and he didn’t particularly care, simply enjoying the acoustics of his voice.

“…Eren, are you even listening to me?” it was only when he heard his name being called that he felt brought back from the lull he had fallen into.

“Of course I am,” he brushed his own fingers over the back of Armin’s hand before gently lifting it up off of the book.

“Uh-huh… Then what did I just say?”

Eren leaned a bit further over his shoulder to glance at the last paragraph, but catching on to what he was trying to do, Armin was quick to close the book, refusing to let him cheat.

“Eren,” Armin prompted once again when he remained quiet.

“Mm,” Eren turned his face against the crook of Armin’s neck, lips pressing against it ever so slightly, deciding to change the topic. “You smell nice.”

He trailed his fingertips over Armin’s arm as he kissed his neck.

“You’re just trying to get my mind off the question now,” Armin accused as he shifted slightly.

“If you’re still thinking about it, I must not be doing a very good job distracting you. Guess I’ll have to try harder.”

Eren swore he could feel warmth of Armin’s skin heating up against the next kiss. He decided to place another, slightly higher this time. Reaching over, Eren brushed aside Armin’s hair to unveil more of his skin and left the following kiss just beneath his ear. Armin’s breath hitched and his head tilted, granting Eren permission to continue.

Both boys jumped a little when Mikasa suddenly cleared her throat. Eren caught a glimpse of a grin on her face before she pulled the red scarf she always wore up just above her lips, concealing it.

“I think I’m going to go find something to eat,” she announced as she closed her own book and stood up. “I’ll find you two later.”

“All right,” Eren gave her a small nod. He would remember to thank her later on.

“S-see you later then, Mikasa,” Armin said, voice cracking ever so slightly. Eren grinned as he turned to him and saw the red of his cheeks.

“Well, now that we’re alone—“ Eren began to say as the girl disappeared among the shelves that surrounded their small sanctuary.

“As though whether we’re alone or not matters to you,” Armin interrupted with a small laugh.

Eren resumed his actions. Lips once again touched against the side of Armin’s neck, spreading faint kisses all along it, from the curve near his shoulder up to his ear.

Armin sighed softly. His fingers outlined the palm of Eren’s hand before he began tracing over each line with the tips of his fingers. The book in his lap was set aside and Eren wrapped his other arm around his waist. He pulled Armin up onto his lap and placed his hand on his hip, urging him gently to turn towards him.

Once they faced each other, Armin cupped the side of Eren’s face and leaned his forehead against his, inhaling deeply as stands of their hair blended. They watched one another’s eyes before leaning in to touch their lips together. It was tender and slow, just taking a small taste. Eren’s touch slid to the small of his back and he drew him closer. He could feel Armin’s heartbeat against his chest as they pressed together. The rhythm almost matched his own.

The hand Armin had resting against his face moved along his cheekbone, traveling up into his hair. Eren felt the pressure of his touch against the back of his head and Armin was the one to seek the next kiss. This one was firm, the heat rising steadily between them. There was no one else that he could see himself being this way with, there was no one but Armin who could leave his mind feeling so light and calm the battle that was always raging inside of him.

“Eren,” Armin spoke his name softly as the kiss came to an end, the tips of their noses brushing together as he nuzzled against him.

They looked into each other’s eyes again and held the gaze. Eren stroked his hair, fingers gathering gold locks between them. As much as looking into Armin’s eyes made his heart race and his head spin, as much as he just wanted to stare into them indefinitely, he felt the desire for more kisses overpower him. He pulled Armin back towards him, savoring it, as their mouths met once again. Eren parted his lips and Armin followed his lead. The heat soared, his heart skipped, and he was left breathless. He wanted to memorize it, how smooth Armin’s lips felt touching his, and the flavor, sweet with just a hint of salt. But even if he did manage to paint the perfect image, replicate every small detail, he knew he’d just want reminder after reminder.

As that kiss came to its end just like the one before it, Armin’s breath was light and quick as he looked back at Eren and Eren found that his breathing was similar. Eren smiled, gently taking Armin’s face between his hands. He swept his thumb over his bottom lip, the color now rosier than usual.

“Sorry I didn’t pay better attention,” Eren said. “Your voice is just…hypnotizing, I guess.”

Armin chuckled. “It’s okay… I’ll accept that explanation.”

He leaned against Eren’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He sought his hand once again, entwining their fingers together. Eren tightened the grip and rested his cheek against the top of Armin’s head while his free hand combed through blonde hair.

“Will you tell me about the ocean again?” Eren requested, though he knew all of the same facts Armin did by heart, having asked him to tell him so many times in the past.

“It’s enormous, there’s so much of it that there’s more ocean than there is land. It’s so deep in some places that not even the sunlight can touch the bottom,” Armin began rattling off facts. His enthusiasm was the same as always, infectious, and Eren couldn’t help but smile.

As he closed his eyes to picture it, he imagined the waves rolling in over the sand, the water off in the distance a deep blue, and he gave it the color of Armin’s eyes. When he looked at him, or listened to his voice, or held his body to his, he felt as though he were a bit closer to it. Armin was the one, the only one who made him feel he had the possibility to leave this cage that most of humanity was content to stay in.

“And it’s all ice the further north you go, right?” although Eren already knew the answer, he asked anyway, as a way of encouraging Armin to keep talking.

He tried to find the right word for it, what exactly it was that Armin was able to make him feel that no one else could. He granted him something that made him feel weightless and gave him a drop of bliss.

“Right! There’s a thick layer of ice that’s miles deep and there are these huge islands of floating ice. It’s difficult to tell just how big they are because for the most part, they float just below the water’s surface.”

Freedom, that’s what it was. Loving Armin made him feel free. 


End file.
